Naruto and Sasuke's Infanite Playlist
by Jibbly
Summary: Naruto, a sponky boy in a band meets Sasuke, the heir to a record label. They spend a night on the town looking for Sakura, sasuke's drunk friend. With a wacky turn of events will they grow on each other? Narusasu Sasunaru


Hello guys, um yeah…. This is the first time I've ever really written a fan fiction so it might not be the most ass kicking shit ever. So this little spur of the moment idea I got to write this story is when I woke up to find my brother watching Nick and Norah's infinite play list on TV, and since I love the movie I let it go that he was in my room.

After the movie finished, I had a stupid idea that this would go great with that!

Lol yeah, I really appreciate reviews and advice since this is my first time writing.

This is only the first chapter so it's short. I will write longer chapters than this

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the movie theme. But I do own a comfy over sized baby blue shirt that says "bitchin'"

Hope you enjoy :P

**Ex's, Bands, and Where's Fluffy**

"Hey Neji, it's me again. Yeah…I'm can't believe you broke u with me….on my B day…"Said Naruto, in a depressed tone.

Naruto sat hunched on the edge of his bed, leaving about the 23rd message on his ex-boyfriend's voicemail. Pictures of him and Neji littering his wall, everything in his god damn room reminded him of his now ex.

"Yeah, I hope you got the mix tape I sent you, it's about the 12th one. The songs remind me of you…so call me kay?" He tossed the phone on his fuzzy orange carpet, and it made a cracking sound and the battery went out.

"…Crap…" He just bought that phone two weeks ago.

Feeling completely drained, he just threw himself on his bed, face first on his pillow. Hey, staying at home all day calling your ex, who broke up with up at your birthday party in front of everybody, is very exhausting. Yeah he skipped school, but he had a broken heart so he thought it made up for it. Besides his parents were working out of town that week, so if he wanted to stay at home all day, he could.

His eyes drifted towards a picture that Neji and he took at the New York mall, in those photo huts. The background was red bricks that faded as it went in, and the words 'forever' written in graffiti over them. Neji was pulling my cheeks, while I was kissing his cheek.

"Sigh.."

BEEP BEEP!!

That sounds like it's coming from the front….

BEEP BEEP!!

"Come on, Naruto! We know you're in there!"

'Ugh, that was Kiba's annoying voice….' Naruto tightly shut his eyes 'Maybe if I stay in bed he'll go away.'

"I'm not going anywhere! Get you're ass outside, you stupid fox!"

"Ugh…." And with that, Naruto got out of his soft comfy bed and made his way to the front door. He paused for three seconds and then opened the door, where he found Kiba hanging out of the window of the band van.

That stupid van was now the most hated thing in Naruto's world right about now. As soon as Kiba saw Naruto, he frowned and his brows narrowed. " Aw Foxy…Don't tell me you're still on that stupid Neji guy? And why weren't you at school today?"

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the pillar of his house, and looked off to the side. "I took a mental health day."

"Don't be a baby, Foxy! I know what'll cheer you up!"

Kiba yelled excitedly as he looked back in the van at Shikamaru, saying something he couldn't hear.

When Kiba looked back at him, his grin stretched all the way to his eyes.

"Yo Naruto! We got a gig tonight, so stop with this mopping act!"

At this Naruto's eyes gained new interest. "No way! That means you guys found a drummer right?"

There was a slight twitching of Kiba's lips just before he yelled out " Yeah!" He reached behide himself and pulled out what Naruto could only hope was a joke. A bad one.

Naruto stayed staring at the colorful plastic device in Kiba's hands, and looked over at Shikamaruasking him if this was a joke with his eyes. Going back to the contraption in Kiba's hands. "That's a children's toy."

"Yup, and it's our new drummer!"

Again with the staring…. "Who's going to work it…." He asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

The creepy as Cheshire grin was replaced by a little smirk on Kiba's face. "You are, Foxy. Now let's get going! We got to be in New York City by 8!"

Knowing there was no escape, Naruto hesitantly told them to wait while he got his stuff ready.

Well, that was that. I know short and aggravating.

Lol I had some trouble placing the characters.

I wanna put gaara in here but I dunno where!!!!!!!!

Lol lately I've been liking gaara, but my heart forever lies with Itachi!

R.I.P Itachi

Please Review X3


End file.
